Inside the Ruins
Inside the Ruins is the title applied to the hallways and rooms that litter the inside of the Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll. Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life The player can find several species inside the ruins that are not found anywhere else in-game. This includes an Asian Sheepshead Wrasse that patrols the early corridors, three Atlantic Tarpon and a Marbled Ray in one of the later rooms, and the notoriously-difficult-to-locate Yatabei Blenny (called the Isoginpo in this game) in that same room. There are also several, more common species of smaller fish, such as John Dory. Location and Geography In the western area of the Ruins, there is a mazelike area of large, rectangular pillars. In this maze, one of the entrances to the internal ruins can be found - a doorway at coordinates F-4. Another entrance to the ruins, after unlocking it, is a hole in the ceiling of the room at G-7. The third and final entrance is to the very south of the ruins, leading into the same room with the hole in the ceiling. Inside the ruins are multiple Stone Monuments, engraved with mysterious writing. As well as these monuments, there are a pair of treasures that are scattered about the ruins: the Deity Idol and the Inscribed Nephrite. Landmarks Room of Oracles The Room of Oracles is the first named room the player can come across. This room is spacious, more so than the other rooms of the ruins, and is home to one of the four pieces of the Deity Idol. Prince's Room The Prince's Room is the final room in the string of connected rooms and hallways that make up the inside of the ruins. It contains one of the six Stone Monuments, as well as two pieces of the Inscribed Nephrite - and, after the player unlocks it, the Beluga. In-Game Dialogue There is no commentary from Katherine over the radio when the player first enters the Ruins. However, whenever the player first gets swept back by one of the one-way hallways, she'll comment on how odd it is: "Are you OK? This current is really strong. I don't know... This is just weird... The water flow seems unnatural both here and at the entrance of the atoll." When the player enters the room prior to the Prince's Room and tries to swim upward, Kat will comment on the air trapped there that prevents the player from swimming any further: "Oh, I see. There's air trapped at the top of this room. You can't swim to the top. The air is creating too much of a gap. Maybe you could check it out from the outside." When the player swims outside and investigates the room from above, Kat will take note of the crack in the ceiling that is bleeding air bubbles. "Air is seeping out through this crack. I wonder if it's from the room below? Let's check it out!" The player diver then approaches the crack and (rather ill-advisedly) touches the area next to it with a hand, and the ceiling breaks. After this happens, Kat will comment over the radio: "Oh, crud! You broke it!" Well, that's okay. It's not like you meant to or anything. And hey, now that the air is gone, that room connects to the outside!" Gallery Mo'ia Atoll Air Bubble.png|The player swimming beneath the air bubble in the room prior the Prince's Room. Mo'ia Atoll Ceiling Damage 1.png|A view of the crack in the ceiling. Mo'ia Atoll Ceiling Damage 2.png|A different view of the crack in the ceiling, just before Kat comments on it over the radio. Category:Landmarks Category:Landmarks Category:Landmarks in Endless Ocean Category:Ruins Category:Endless Ocean Category:Mo'ia Atoll